


A Lovely Night

by Lovely_Gold



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adorable, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Gold/pseuds/Lovely_Gold
Summary: Just Aizen and Ichigo being lovers.





	A Lovely Night

Ichigo stared out into the distance from his balcony. The Soul Society was just a wonderful place at night. Absolutely stunning. Well atleast mostly to Ichigo. 

The others kept on insisting that there was nothing that unique about the night veiw of Seireitei, but the young soul Reaper would always have his own opinions about it. 

All of a sudden, arms wrapped around Ichigo's body and pulled him back into a warm embrace from behind. A surprised chuckle escaped the young man's mouth as he know who exactly it was behind him from their reitsu. 

"I thought you went to bed a long time ago." Aizen said as he places his chin on top of Ichigo's head.

"Couldn't sleep. Plus, I like the view." Ichigo answered, leaning back into the embrace. A smile forming on his face. "Did you finish all the paperwork?" 

"Indeed. I must admit, this is the first time I've been tired out by signing so many signatures." The older murmured tiredly. Ichigo could tell that he was exhausted and could not help shake his head. "I told you to take some breaks in between work so you don't tire yourself out." 

"Yes, I know, but that would make the process of work, longer. I rather just get it done right away." 

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah. I have to agree with you there." 

The two males stood there staring out at the veiw of the entire Seireitei. Ichigo could feel Aizen's lips him on top of his head while gently rocking them back and forth. 

The younger male began to shut his eyes as the land of slumber called to him. Everything was perfect. 

And Ichigo Hope's it stays like this forever. 


End file.
